


A Fresh Start

by PrimaDea



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Falling In Love, Fresh Start, Friendship/Love, Neighbors, Widowed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimaDea/pseuds/PrimaDea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A widow making a fresh start in a new city turns to her neighbor when she accidentally hurts herself.  Sebastian, her savior, seems to think he is entitled to a place in her life. Friendship ensues and more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This new place was great, so spacious, she had a huge living room, dinning room, kitchen, three bedrooms, it was perfect. And it was hers. She had bought it outright, there were only the monthly fees and taxes to take care of, but that was peanuts. She could more then afford it. She grabbed the next box and started unpacking, her furniture already in but not put in place quite yet. 

She was opening a box labelled "kitchen" and her exacto knife slipped, sliding straight into her forearm and up into her palm. Shit. Blood dripped, flowed, and she was covered. Her white pants, not so white anymore, and her shirt once loose was not plastered on her. And it wasn't letting up. She grabbed a kitchen towel, pulled it tight around her right arm, using her teeth to keep it that way, while maneuvering her way out into the hall and knocking on her new neighbour's door. She waited, feeling faint, blood now dripping from her towel. She knocked again, before hearing someone inside telling her to wait a second. 

The door opened, the man was on the phone, his face changing as he saw what was in front of him. He hung up without another word, motioned her inside and called 911. Lilly wasn't listening, the towel was replaced, her arm elevated, all this while the stranger was still on the phone. She was trying to keep track of what was going on, but she couldn't.

"What's your name sweetheart?" She heard him address her. Looking up at him, she saw his blue eyes, beautiful, she tried to focus. "Sweety, what's your name." He asked again a little more panicky. 

"Lilly" She whispered, her own voice sounding alien to her. He kept her arm up, holding it, trying to talk to her, to keep her focused, but she was loosing the battle, Lilly hadn't slept in three days, not eaten since last night, she was tired and bleeding profusely. She heard him say something about thanking the Lord, then some more people walked in, she was asked questions she tried to answer, but wasn't sure she could keep up. 

"Ma'am.... Ma'am... can you hear me?" She tried to nod. 

"Lilly, you're going to be ok. They're taking you to the hospital." She tried to nod. "I'll ride with her, is that ok?" There was more talking, but she couldn't keep track. Her head spun and she gave up trying to hold on. 

She felt jolted, her eyes fluttering open as they pulled the gurney into the ambulance. Someone climbed in and sat next to her, holding the hand that wasn't bleeding. A man with a nice face and perfect piercing blue eyes. He had her purse slung on his upper body and a grocery bag in his other hand. He saw her looking at him and smiled, disengaging himself from her purse, dropping it in the grocery bag, still holding her hand with his right hand. 

"Hi Sweetheart, Lilly. They just loaded you in, were heading to the hospital, you are going to be just fine." She tried to nod, her head ached. 

"Thank you." She managed to whisper. She smiled at her, his left hand joining his right, he simply was not going to let her go. "I don't know what happened, the knife just slipped..." He nodded. 

"I saw that, I grabbed your purse and some clothes, your door was opened, I hope you don't mind." She shook her head. No. Her head still spun, they had plugged her to a saline bag, but she was so damned tired. "Just rest, I'll be right here. Is there anyone you want me to call?" She shook her head. 

"No one here. Everyone is far away." He nodded. She slipped into unconsciousness, her neighbour still holding her hand. 

He was still there when she woke up, in the hospital, plugged to a few different solutions, her arm ached, it was heavily bandaged. He sat there, his face in his hands, his light blue dress pants covered in her blood. She heard him breath deeply. Before he straightened and saw her looking at him.

"Hey,beautiful, you're awake." He was smiling. He sat on the side of her bed, taking her hand in his, he seemed relieved. That he was still with her after how ever much time was surprising to Lilly. He was a stranger, someone she had gone to for help, but he held no responsibility towards her. Still, she appreciated it. She smiled softly. 

"Thank you, you saved my life." He raised her hand to his lips and laid a soft peck. Looking into her eyes, his twinkling blues meeting her emerald green ones. 

"All in a days work." 

"thank you." .... She blushed lightly. "My hero." He chuckled. 

"I'm Sebastian, by the way." 

"Nice to meet you Sebastian. How long was I out?" He looked at his watch.

"A few hours." She groaned. 

"You should go, I am sure you have a whole life of your own out there. I'll be fine." He grinned at her, giving her an obvious eye rolling.

"Nonsense, I'll stay until they let you go home. It's the least I can do. Besides, I have nothing better to do." 

For some reason Lilly doubted that. 

The nurse came in and changed a bag of saline, then took her blood pressure and her temperature. The doctor followed her in, reading the chart, checking the bandages, undoing them, looking at the sutures, all the way down her arm. 

"That's going to leave a nasty scar." He said to no one in particular. "Now then,were keeping you here another hour or so, then you can head home. Any questions Mrs Galant." She nodded, thanked him and as he left she brought her attention back to her saviour.

"So, you're married?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "I thought you said you have no one here." Lilly shook her head. 

"I don't My husband passed away." She saw him cringe. 

"Sorry." She shrugged. It had been a few years, she was past the aching hurt, the only pain left dull and grey, like her life. She missed Michael everyday, but she needed to move on. Moving out of their home had been the first step, relocating to a new city, a new home, that should help her heal.

"It's ok Sebastian, you didn't know. Don't worry about it. It was a long time ago." He didn't push, laid another soft kiss on her hand and kept close to her. He had noticed the falter in her voice, the catch in her breath as she spoke about her lost love, the lone tear in her eye. He couldn't understand what she had gone through, but her could not make it any worse by adding to it. 

Soon she was getting dressed in the clean clothes he had thought to bring with them, a pair of jeans and a old t-shirt, she left her bloodied clothes in a garbage can in the hospital room. Promising him to buy him another suit, they headed out to a waiting taxi.

"I'll take you shopping as soon as you have time. It's the least I can do, replace this beautiful suit." He shrugged. 

"It's just a suit. I have a few more, it's ok." But she insisted, and what Lilly wanted, Lilly usually got. So after a few more refusals, and the promise of letting him buy her coffee, he agreed. 

Back home the living room was a mess, blood everywhere, on the boxes, on the floor, on the creme rug. Lilly preferred not to think about it. Sebastian made sure she made her way to bed, she was drowsy from the pain meds the doctor had given her, and her stitches hurt. He walked her to her bedroom, helped her out of her shoes and socks and tucked her in. Before leaving he asked if he could take the spare key, so he could check on her later. She nodded, too tired to argue, he closed her bedroom door and though she heard noises coming from the living room, she quickly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know they re short chapters, I am working on it, just have a lot going on right now. Enjoy!

She woke up very early the next morning, pain radiating through her arm. There was a bottle of pills on her bedside table and a bottle of water. She took two gel caps, then headed for the bathroom. While waiting for the pain medication to take effect, Lilly decided to get some unpacking done, carefully, maybe she could take care of the blood stain, try and clean her brand new creme rug. She was really hoping it wasn't ruined. 

Walking in to the living room she realized her rug wasn't on the floor, it had been washed and was hanging off the railing separating her veranda from the public pool area, drying. The stain, gone. WOW. A few less boxes were lying neatly against a wall, a few empty boxes had been folded up and stood behind the front door. Her kitchen was almost fully unpacked, her coffee machine and microwave all set up and ready to use. She opened her fridge to see if there was anything to eat, surprise to find more there then there had been the day before. some fresh fruits, meats and some cheese. 

Lilly smiled. She would have to thank Sebastian for everything the next time she saw him. She made herself coffee, enjoyed a nice yogurt with some fresh fruit, her arm was still painful and Lilly preferred not to use it to much, her left arm was clumsy but she managed just the same. Lilly sat at her kitchen counter, looking over her new place, thankful that a lot of unpacking had already been done. There were only the living room boxes left here now, then, one at a time she would finish unpacking the guest bedroom and her office, her bedroom was almost all done, so was her bathroom. A fresh new start was really what she needed.

The choice to move to New York had not been a hard one, contrary to popular belief, sometimes moving somewhere where no one knows you is more of a gift then a burden. She had left everything behind, her family, her friends, anything personal, pictures and baubles. She was starting fresh. It was what she needed. She had spent five years in the home they had made as a married couple, had slept every night in their bed, mere feet from where he had died, not wanting to leave, to walk away, to forget. Now she realized she had been scared, scared to be herself. Something she had never truly been. 

Nothing had followed her from Singapore, except a few articles of clothing and some bare necessities. And she was just fine with that. Even the boxes sitting against the wall were for a new stereo, new TV, new computer, everything new. Even books. She had ordered through Amazon. Money was not an issue, everything she wanted, needed she could get. It was a perk of being filthy rich, though it tended to leave you lonely, and in Lilly's case, sad. She had left her home a few weeks ago, and so far no one had tried to contact her, to dissuade her. No one had come to the airport to see her off. No one cared. 

Lilly simply didn't matter. 

 

With that in mind, she pulled open the wall length sliding windows to the veranda. She had received her patio furniture the morning before chocolate brown, large comfortable, a corner sofa and a few chairs, a dining table and a chaise. She grabbed her pack of smokes from the table, light one up and laid on the chaise, her cup of coffee on her stomach, half empty. She looked up, the sky still quite dark, the four walls of windows surrounding the pool and common area mostly dark, a few lit, people going about their morning routines. 

She had chosen this place for the veranda, the large sliding windows, the fact that it was on the first floor and had direct access to the common area, the pool. It was having her own backyard. She would get a few tall plants, hiding her private area from the others, leaving a path to the pool. That was the plan.

The linger she laid there, the more lights came on in the surrounding walls. It was Thursday, people had work to get to, kids to send to school, things to do. And there she was, laying there, nowhere to go, nothing to do and alone. It was a pity party, and she was the only one invited. She snorted. 

"Well that was a truly wondrous sound" She sat up, startled. "Sorry I was just coming to check up on you." She watched as Sebastian walked out of her living room and joined her, taking a seat next to her on the chaise, pulling a cigarette from his pack and offering it to her. then lighting both his and hers and taking a deep drag. 

"Thank you for the unpacking, and setting the kitchen up." Lilly looked at him and smiled. "And for the food, thanks." He smiled sweetly. 

"Yeah, my mom thought it would be nice if you had a few things to tide you over, in case you didn't feel like going out today." He took another drag. "She thinks of everything, my mom." He nodded.

"She sure does, tell her thanks for me. And let her know she raised a very polite and thoughtful son." Lilly was sure she saw him blush. He grazed his hands on her injured one, brought it to his lips and laid a light kiss on the back of her hand.

"How's the pain?" he ghosted his fingers over the bandage. Lilly shrugged. It wasn't so bad anymore.

"It's manageable, I have great pain meds." She smiled at him. He looked at her, a slightly worried look in his eyes. 

"You're going to be OK on your own today? " He was still holding her hand lightly in his. "I have a breakfast meeting with my agent and a lot of other things today." He seemed tired already. "It's going to be a long day." 

"I'll be fine Sebastian, no need to worry about me. But thanks for stopping by." She put her hand over his and squeezed it. "Go, have a great day. I still have a lot of unpacking to do." He nodded. 

"No opening boxes with sharp knives." He pointed at her, looking stern.

"I promise, no sharp knives." He winked at her, got up and left her on the veranda. 

"I'll come by after my photo shoot, if it's not to late." She heard him say before the door closed behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

New York was a very busy city, very different from what she was used to but she liked it. She crossed the street and jailed a cab, using her left hand since her right stung, she had re-bandaged it but might have pulled a bit tight on the gauze. Getting into a cab she gave the address and got comfortable, she read her few emails, stuff from her lawyer, a shopping website, her realtor, nothing important. A few minutes later she was climbing out of the cab, and making her way to the tall glass building, her thin heels making a light ticking noise as they hit the marble inside the large sunlit hall.

Lilly had made an offer on a hotel, including restaurant and night club, but had not thought she would be getting an answer so quickly. She rode the elevator to the fortieth floor, stepping out into a cozy front room with three receptionists waiting, mentioned who she was here to see and was ushered right into a very large very luxurious corner office. 

"Mr. Travis will be right with you, may I bring you a coffee?" Lilly nodded, made herself at home on an oversized brown leather couch and waited. Her coffee came quickly and she was left overlooking a perfect view of Manhattan. She hated meetings, hated doing business, with lawyers specially, but sometimes there was nothing to be done. 

Her appointment walked in, Mr. Travis, a very nice looking man in his late forties, all business with a beautiful smile addressed to her. Lilly got up to greet him, swallowed into a tight hug, She had known him for years, he had been her lawyer through her marriage arrangements, her prenup. They had gone to school together. He knew her better then most. 

"Lilly, sweetheart, you should have called me, I would have come to you. What happened?" He motioned to her arm. 

"I had an accident opening boxes, I'm ok. How are you? How is Stephen? " He blushed lightly, as he did every time she asked about his husband, those two were the cutes couple ever. 

"Fine, were great really, were adopting. It's exciting." She smiled at him, congratulating him and giving him another hug. 

"So, what's going on? did we already get an answer?" He nodded, grabbing his files and sitting across from her. 

"We did actually, they have agreed to your terms, here is there paper work, I already had our accountants look over their files, its all Kosher. If you sign here you will be the new owner of the Galant Hotel Complex." She raised an eyebrow.

"Not sure about the name Giles, but WOW!" She smiled and grabbed the papers, signing and initialling every page. Wincing at the pain in her right hand. "Galant Hotel Complex, really?" He shrugged, 

"Or whatever you want to call it. It's a great place. I've been there a few times, the food is great, the rooms are beautiful, the club needs a bot of TLC but I know you can find a good team for that. I am not worried about you, not anymore." She shot him an embarrassed glance. 

"I guess I deserve that." He nodded, winking at her. 

"yeah you do."

"I was wondering what it would take to get back to my maiden name?" She tried to not look to eager. "I think I want a real do over, and Galant is just keeping me in the past." 

"Well it's a simple matter of paper work, I could have it ready for you this afternoon, have it sent over for you." She nodded. "So, how do you like the new place, I visited it before I sent you the info on it, do you like it? " She smiled at his eagerness. 

"Yes it's beautiful, I'm glad you found it, It's perfect for me. I love the veranda, and the pool, and the layout. You really outdid yourself, even the realtor didn't know it was available." He winked at her. 

"Stephen found it actually, and he knew it would be perfect for you. You'll have to come for diner sometime.. Oh, I almost forgot, were having a shindig next week, for the children's hospital, I'd really like it if you came, we could really use your support." 

"Sure, have your assistant send me the details, I'll be there with bells on." She smiled again, getting up, hugged him one more time and let him lead her back to the elevator. 

"You can get yourself to the Hotel as soon as you want, they are expecting you to take possession today, Lyn is already there working with the staff to make the transition seamless." He kissed her cheek before letting the elevator door close and waving her goodbye.

Lilly was over the moon, she truly had not expected things to go this smoothly. Less then a month here and already she was the owner of a hotel complex, things did move quick in New York, she had expected months of negotiations, but was glad it hadn't taken that long. She didn't think she had the energy for that. 

She hailed another cab and gave him the address to the hotel, she would need a personal assistant, maybe a car service, or a driver, things to think about. It took twenty minutes to get there, she paid the driver and got out, walking into the building, HER building, and looking around, she had loved it the very first time she had stepped foot in it, it was elegant, beautiful on the inside and out, an old building brought back to its younger glory days, large chandeliers hung from the ceiling, huge plush chairs and sofas were arranged around a huge lobby, mahogany tables and the main desk all with beautiful gilded sculptures, it was all very ornate. 

She walked by the bell hop desk and straight to the managers office, bypassing the main desk, getting weird looks as she did, she spotted Lyn talking to someone and went straight to her, a tiny little brunette over compensating with unbelievably high heels with a winning personality and a permanent smile. 

The afternoon, which originally should have been spent resting and unpacking was instead spend talking about hiring new management, about restoring a few rooms, redecorating, remodelling and renovating a night club. They decided to arrange for a few contractors and see. Maybe they would be able to open it for the fall, if not they would wait for the holidays, have a huge grand opening. For now they needed to wait and see, find an architect and go from there. Lilly agreed for the change in management, talked to Lyn about organizing the hiring, making her the interim hotel management, she was on loan from Giles, and didn't seem to mind one bit to not be working at pushing papers anymore, she was fast and effective, and the two women got along amazingly well. 

Tired from her day, Lilly decided to cal it quit around six PM, letting the brunette take over, asking her to come for lunch the next day so they could talk about a few more details. Then, Lilly headed home. She was dead on her feet, needed a few pain meds a good shower and some sleep.

Stepping out of the cab Lilly was accosted by a young man, quite aggressively, shoving his camera in her face and taking a picture, or six, then showing her one on his phone, it was a picture of her, in the ambulance, with Sebastian holding her hand and blood all over his and her clothes. 

"Is that a picture of you and Sebastian Stan ma'am?" She stepped back, a bit flustered.

"I'm sorry, what?" The man rolled his eyes, annoyed. 

"Is this you, in this picture?" He motioned the phone. Lilly nodded. "How does it feel to be saved by Sebastian Stan? How was it?" Lilly shoved at him to step back, he was getting into her personal space.

"He was a true gentleman, unlike you, he made sure I was OK then made sure I got home." The man seemed to be trying get her to say something specific. "Now please step back. I am trying to get home." The man just stood there, crowding her more. Lilly heard the cab driver yell something at the stranger, trying to get him to go away. When the man grabbed her right wrist and pulled, just enough to have her yelp in pain, Lilly pushed him off her, hard. "I said, Step the fuck back!" The man pulled his arms up in surrender, before walking away, still taking pictured of her. and Calling her a cunt just for good measure. 

Lilly heard the cabbie ask if she was ok, before the doorman made his way to her and helped her in the building, Waving him off with a thank you, Lilly headed for her apartment, unlocking her door, she took off her blazer and noticed a blood stain coming through the bandage. 

"Fucking bitch and a half" She whispered to herself as she took off her heels and headed to the bathroom, halting her steps in the living room as she spotted Sebastian sitting on the floor in front of her brand new TV trying to figure out how to set it up. He turned around with a wide grin, before paling when he saw her face and arm. He got up instantly and ushered her into the bathroom, finding the bandages and gauze and alcohol.

"What happened to you?" He seemed concerned. 

"Some asshole outside, decided to shove a camera in my face, looking for a sound bite. Something about you saving my life." She groaned as he undid the blood soaked bandage. 

"Shit, I am so sorry." He whispered, worrying his lip concentrating on the task at hand. "Is he still there?" She shrugged, yelped as he doused the stitches with alcohol. " Sorry." He said looking at her, still worried.

"I don't know, I pushed him off but not before he grabbed my arm. Shit that hurts." Sebastian finished cleaning the stitches, then re-bandaged the wound. 

"Go sit down I'll get you some pain killers." She followed him out of the bathroom and sat on the couch, looking at his handy work, everything in the living room now had a place, and it fit, it was exactly what she had wanted. The TV was still on the floor, the wires everywhere, so was the sound system. The owner's manual were on the floor, and she could see he had put a lot of time and effort into it. He came back and handed her a few pills and a glass of water. "Here. Take those." She did as he asked, not bothering to argue. She was in pain.

He sat next to her, looking at the mess of wires on the floor, his hand trailing in his hair, his jacket was thrown on the back of a chair, his tie was undone, his shirt half opened, he looked tired and annoyed and very, very sexy. Not that Lilly noticed, she was looking down at her glass, trying not to let the busy day and the nasty man upset her, but it was to much, she was tired and in pain, and lonely and sad and so damned sick of all this shit. What shit exactly she wasn't sure, but whatever it was she was sick of it. 

She felt her throat tighten and her eyes sting, then water, and she begged herself not to let herself cry, not now, not here, not when HE was there. He was a stranger, someone that was just passing through, and she simply couldn't be like that with him. She couldn't be weak. She felt him pull her against him in a sideways one armed hug, kissing her hair tenderly. 

"Why don't you go grab a shower, get comfortable, I'm almost done here, then I'll go get changed we could order in watch a movie?" She shrugged. "Don't... I'm not leaving you alone like this, you're in a bad place. I know what that can be like." She felt him kiss her hair again. Nodded, feeling defeated, yet not having really held up a fight, she got up and did as he asked. 

"You know, for a neighbour, you're damned pushy." Lilly said as she reached the hallway to her bedroom. Not bothering to turn around. 

"That's cause I'm not just your neighbour." He paused for effect. "I'm also your friend." She shrugged, and walked on. Maybe he could be a friend. It might be nice to have someone she could count on, and she knew for a fact she could count on Sebastian. 

 

Lilly took her time, she put her clothes back on their hangers, putting them behind her door so she could take them to the cleaners the next day, she brushed through her mess of reddish locks, started the shower and stepped in, she had put a plastic bag around her right hand so the bandage didn't get wet, she washed her hair, enjoyed the many hot sprays on the shower walls and just relished the moment. 

When she stepped out she felt a lot more human, her muscles were relaxed, her head was clear and she wasn't quite as tired. Sebastian had been right, she just needed to get out of this bad place, needed to get out of her own head, that's why she was in New York, this wasn't going to be easy, she had known that. Maybe with a friend, it might just make it a bit less gruelling. 

She threw on a pair of sweats and an old t-shirt, some of the few clothes she had brought with her. Michael's clothes. The only ones she had kept. She knew she should have gotten rid of them, but she simply did not have it in her, not yet. 

She walked out into her living room, the TV and sound systems were all set up, there was light music playing, she was alone, Sebastian had probably gone home to change. Lilly grabbed her phone and dialled the Hotel's number, asking for the Restaurant and ordering for them, they would send it right over. Something hearthy, comfort food. Pietro, the chef, was more then happy to oblige for his new boss, and she hung up excited to see what would be delivered. While waiting, Lilly made herself a drink, walking into her kitchen she noticed a heavy envelope stamped with her lawyers handwriting, opening it she found the papers he had promised. She was going to change back to her maiden name. From Galant to Le Maistre. A though hit her. "Hotel Le Maistre" it sounded nice. 

Lilly pulled out the papers as Sebastian walked back in, the door closing he made his way to her, wondering what she was looking at. 

"I'm changing my name back to my maiden one." She stated. He raised an eyebrow. 

"What was it?" 

"Le Maistre" He grinned. 

"Nice, did you sign the papers yet?" She shook her head. "then do it, what are you waiting for? Lilly Le Maistre, sounds fancy." He chuckled. 

"It sort of does, doesn't it." She giggled a bit as she signed the papers and shoved them back in the envelope. She grabbed her phone and send a message to Giles. Letting him know the papers were signed and he could send a courier to pick them up. 

"All done. I also ordered food, should be here soon." He nodded. 

"So, movie?" He motioned to the living room. "I worked on it for hours, would be nice to see if it works." He winked at her. She was sure it worked just fine. 

"Choose anything you want, I'm not picky." He walked off grabbing a beer from the fridge before heading to the blue ray and DVD collection he had apparently already unpacked. The plastic wrapping still on the boxes. He chose something and set it up in the machine, then walked off towards her bedroom and came back with her comforter.

"In case you get cold." He stated mater of factly, never mind that he had just made himself more at home in her place then she felt already. She shook her head, smiling to herself. This was probably exactly what she needed. Besides, she didn't care, in fact, she was just fine with Sebastian being here, she couldn't remember the last time she had felt so at ease with someone. Lilly decided not to linger on that thought and joined him on the couch, getting comfortable on one end of the couch while he was doing the same on his end. 

It was an action movie, something she had never watched before, but she liked it, it was fast paced and fun and the main characters were quite nice to look at. All muscles and sexy grins. The story was quite fantastic but she liked it, she wasn't a movie buff, but this she could get used to. They were about a third into the movie when her phone rang, the doorman, the food had just arrived. Sebastian made his way to the door to greet the delivery person, money in hand, and was surprise when he was told it was on the house. He tipped the delivery boy handsomely before heading back tot he living room with the bags of food, there was enough for an army. 

"So, this is the intel I have gathered on you so far Miss Le Maistre, you just moved to New York, you are alone, you are a widow, you have expensive, but not over the top taste, you brought nothing with you, from where ever you came from, and you can get free food delivered...... " He cocked an eyebrow. "Not to mention you have a shitty sense of observation, because we've been watching this movie for forty minutes and you haven't notice I am one of the lead actors in it." He was smiling at her now, a light blush on his face. But a cocky look in his eye. A challenge, sort of. 

She looked at the screen, then at him, frowning, before looking more closely, her eye widening. 

"Really?" Was all she managed to say. He snorted. "Shit, I am so sorry, I just, I mean.... I kept thinking the guys in that movie are gorgeous, but I didn't I mean... It IS you." .Now Lilly was blushing. "You're an actor?" He chuckled.

"Obviously." He pulled her into a hug, laughing."You are so adorable. WOW." He was still laughing by the time her phone rang again and she picked it up, it was the courier for the legal papers. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed the papers, opening her door just as the man appeared, then just thanked him and closed the door coming back into the living room. This time Sebastian was on the phone, he had walked to the veranda, lighting up a cigarette, Lilly decided to wait inside for him, he seemed in a heated discussion and the last thing she wanted to do was intrude. 

Less then a minute and he was back on the couch, sitting on the edge, looking through the food, Lilly had brought plates and cutlery, and both were digging in, the movie still on pause. Sebastian seemed upset, he was frowning and silent, brooding might have been the perfect word for it. His usually sparkling blue eyes were dark and maybe a little menacing, and Lilly was hoping what ever it was that had upset him would pass, he seemed like a happy person and she hated to see him like this. 

"That was my girlfriend" He offered after a few minutes of silence. "She decided to come home early from her trip." He exhaled loudly. "She says it's cause she misses me, but I know it's cause she's jealous. She saw the pictures online." Lilly nodded. She wasn't surprised he had a girlfriend, the guy was so sweet, so nice, whomever that girls was she was lucky. 

"What pictures?" She looked at him confused."The ambulance ones?" He shrugged

"Yeah. Usually she can spend weeks, months with just emails and phone and messages, but all of a sudden she comes home early cause she misses me.... I don't know." He said as he took a bite of his salmon, making a content sound. "Makes me feel like she's not in it for the right reasons." He looked at her from under his eyelashes. "Know what I mean?" Lilly nodded. She thought she understood.

"I am sorry you feel that way. Maybe she just really does miss you." He grunted non committaly. "Is she also and actor?" He nodded, trying a piece of the veal from her plate, humming in delight. 

"That is some good eats." He said smiling lightly. "Where did you say you ordered from?" 

"Bleu Blanc Rouge." She said not missing a beat. He looked up at her. 

"The fancy French restaurant, I didn't know they delivered." She smiled.

"They do to me, I own the place." He chuckled, shaking his head. 

"Wow. Awesome." They continued eating, Sebastian talking about his relationship, how he felt somewhat trapped in it, but wanted to try and make it work. He loved his girl, they had been together for a while, and he felt as if maybe, if he gave it more time, he could make it work. 

Lilly had her doubts, but she listened to him, that's all he needed really, someone to talk to, and she could be that for him. After the food, they finished the movie, Lilly still not truly believing she had missed the fact that Sebastian was an actor. There he was, on her TV screen, it was weird. By the end of the movie both were ready to head to bed, Lilly bid him goodnight walking him to the door. He hugged her goodnight and walked the few feet to his own door. 

She was hoping to see him the next day, but he never came. Lilly knew it was probably because of his girlfriend, she didn't mind, his relationship seemed fragile and she knew he wanted to make it work. So she kept herself busy, she spent all day Friday at the hotel, did a repeat on Saturday, by Sunday she and Lyn had figured out what needed to be done and who to keep and fire. They were changing the name, keeping the restaurant as it was, and completely gutting and starting over with the night club. It would be tiring work, but thankfully, as the owner, Lilly could put in as much or as little interest as she wanted, Lyn was taking care of it all. 

Sunday night she got home late, settled in to sleep, her windows open to the veranda, she heard a loud noise, a door banging closed, then some loud talking and screaming, things hitting the wall, she could hear Sebastian's voice, stern and aggressive, not something she ever wanted to witness first hand she realized, and a lighter voice, a woman, talking back and raising her tone. She tried to tune it out, decided to go and have a shower. Maybe by the time she was out things would have settled down. 

 

Stepping out of her shower she dried and got dressed, still hearing screaming from the adjoining bedroom wall. She knew the walls were supposed to have been sound proofed, so those two were probably really going at it. She dressed in sweats, warm and comfortable, she had thrown out her old ones just the day before. Lilly headed to the veranda, laid on her chaise and decided to wait it out, lighting a cigarette, putting in her headphones and just relaxed outside. She could still hear them arguing, but well, there was nothing she could do about it. She heard something hit a wall, hard, and shatter, then more screaming, more then before, she took her headphones off and listened. She wasn't nosy, but she was worried for her friend. 

There was a long silence, then some sobbing, the sound of a slap, another one, and she heard HIM, Sebastian, just loud enough, voice low, menacing. 

"Get you shit and get the fuck out, we are done." There was more sobbing from the woman, the veranda door on the other side of the privacy wall opened, then closed, she heard a loud exhale of breath, the sound of a lighter and an intake on a cigarette. Lilly wasn't sure what to do, she could go back inside, act like nothing had happened, ignore him, the whole situation, or she could be there for him, and intrude and feel like an idiot. 

"Did we keep you up?" Always her saviour it seemed. 

"Yeah, you OK?" 

"No." He took another drag before stepping forward and walking on her veranda. His eyes were red, the right side of his face was bright and puffy,his lip split, a hand print obvious. And his eye was starting to swell. "I might need some ice." 

"Shit." Lilly got up, seriously thinking about slamming that bitch against a wall repeatedly, but instead, went to get him some ice. "do you want to call the cops?" He shook his head. 

"she wanted me to stop her, I just needed a reason to leave that's all. This relationship has been over for months, I don't know why I tried." A door slammed shut, and Sebastian cringed. 

"I'll go check if she's gone. Stay here. He nodded." Lilly walked through the large sliding windows into his home, it was nice, comfortable yet minimalist, greys and purples, calming. There was glass on the floor, a potted plant scattered everywhere, furniture turned over, they had really gone to town. Lilly made her way through the place, found no one. Hi now, ex-girlfriend had gone. The place was a mess. 

"She's gone." Lilly said as she came back to her friend. She lifted the ice to take a look. "Nothing looks broken, but you might want to have it looked at tomorrow." He nodded, and cringed. "Come on , lets get you comfortable." Sebastian followed her inside, sitting at a stool in the kitchen, waiting for Lilly to change the ice pack. "It's going to be tender."

"No shit." He mumbled. "Sorry." He added looking at her sadly. 

Lilly patted his shoulder. 

"No worries." He winced. "I'll settle you in the bedroom, you can take a pain killer and go to sleep. Tomorrow I'll help you clean up. He nodded. 

"Could we watch a movie first, or do something, I don't think I could sleep right now." Lilly had gotten the large king size comforter. Sebastian had chosen the sequel to the movie they had watched earlier that week, and they settled on the couch. Some time during the movie Sebastian had crawled to her, his head on her lap, she was brushing her hands through his hair, it seemed to sooth him. He was cuddled in the comforter, and Lilly was sure he had fallen asleep. Gently, she moved, lying on her side, her arm around his middle, it was the only comfortable position and Lilly was tired. She cuddled in close to him, pulling the comforter over herself and let herself drift off.


	4. Chapter 4

Sometime during the night Sebastian woke up, he was face to face with Lilly, holding her against him and she was sound asleep. He took his time to look at her, from this close he could see a tiny scar on her forehead, the light beginning of laugh lines near her lips, tiny little crows feet at her eyes, So far he had never seen her wear makeup, and he could see now that she really didn't need any. Her skin was almost flawless, pale, but healthy, rosy, specially when she blushed, her green eyes were striking, always shining or twinkling with mirth. Her lips were light pink, they looked soft and kissable. He brushed his fingers through her dark hair, the light red streaks not noticeable in the dark. It was soft and smelled like fruit, he let his fingers linger, loving how it felt. 

He got up, stretched, the couch might be comfortable for a quick nap, but it was no King Size bed. He swept Lilly up in his arms and brought her to bed, grabbing the comforter as an afterthought, he tucked her in gently, then went to put ice on his face, his lip still hurt and his eyes was feeling a bit better. He sat there with the ice on his face, looking around the kitchen, the living room, noticing for the first time how there were no pictures, no personal touches. Lilly had said she was a widow, but he saw no reminder of her husband, nothing of their life together,Sebastian if wondered if it was because she wasn't ready yet, if it still hurt to think about what she had lost, or simply wether she had just put it behind her and started fresh, leaving the hurt and memories behind her. 

He held the ice on his face for a few minutes. Then put it back in the freezer and headed back to bed. He could have gone home, stepped over the broken vases and flower pots, the turned up furniture, the torn books, but he didn't want to, besides, there was a warm bed here, waiting for him, with a very pretty brunette in it, and though he knew they were just friends, he couldn't pass up the chance to sleep next to her, at least once. He shrugged. It was a guy thing.

Getting back into the bedroom he took his shirt off and striped to his boxers, sleeping in jeans was not something he liked to do .Climbing back into bed he settled his front to her back pulling her against him and hearing her hum in satisfaction. He smiled in her hair and closed his eyes. It was nice to be this close to his Lilly. They slept like that till late the next morning. When Lilly woke up she was nestled against him, her head on his chest, her arm over his waist, he was warm and so comfortable she didn't want to move. She felt him playing in her hair and she almost purred. 

"Good morning Sleepy head." Lilly refused to move. 

"Good morning." She tried to remember when they had gone to bed, but she couldn't. "Did you carry me to bed?" She looked up at him, still not moving away form his bare chest. His light chest hair tickling her cheek.

"Yeah, the couch wasn't doing anything for me, and I didn't want to go home." He gave her a winning smile. "Hope you don't mind." Lilly shook her head and went back to her original position, his fingers still playing in her hair. 

"I don't mind, I like this... a lot." She smiled to herself. 

"Good, so do I." 

They stayed like that for a while, just relaxed and talking, Sebastian playing in her hair, brushing his fingers on he neck, taking in her responses, the way her breath changed, her voice hitched, her skin pebbled. He loved looking at her. 

They talked about him, his career, his friends, his pastimes, his ex-girlfriend, what he thought was next in his life, it was nice to talk to someone that cared and seemed to want to listen. It was a nice change. 

"So you're leaving in two months for a shoot?" He nodded. 

"Yeah, It'll last a few months, but I'll come back here a few times." He was still running his fingers in her hair, it was addictive. 

"Good, cause I'd miss my neighbour." She said teasingly. 

"I bet, you'd have no one to carry you to bed." He chuckled.

"Wow you made that sound like it's something it's not." Lilly looked up at him shocked. 

"Yeah, I know." He was smiling at her, a breathtaking smile. Beautiful. His fingers ghosted on her cheek, his thumb running on her lower lip, she felt him move, getting comfortable next to her, his forehead resting on hers, his lips so close. His blue eyes were intense heat was pooling in her centre and Lilly suddenly felt trapped. 

She moved away, quickly, before giving in to the urge to touch him, his face, his hair, his lips. Lilly needed to get away, she got up, walking away from him and into the bathroom, closing the door and running the water, she needed to cool off. 

"I'll take a shower and we could go out for breakfast. What do you think?" She waited for him to answer from the other side of the door. 

"Sure, I'll go get changed see you in a bit." She breathed out a heavy sigh as she heard the window slide shut, Getting undressed she slipped into the shower, the water hot, stinging on her un bandaged arm. Quickly she washed, thinking about Sebastian, he had just ended a relationship and he was fragile, she needed to be a friend and not take advantage of the situation, though to be honest she wanted to, he was so handsome and well built and warm and had such hard muscles. And those eyes, they had this weird effect on her, made her feel like jelly all over. 

To be honest though, she wouldn't know what to do with him, she hadn't been with a man in years, hadn't really want to either. But the things he made her feel, she needed to NOT think about it. She got out of the shower, dressed, a pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt, tied her hair in a pony tail and walked out. She would go tidy his place up a bit while waiting for him to be ready. 

Sliding the window open and walking into his living room she started picking up pieces of glass and terra cotta, putting a chair back in it's place, straightening up the kitchen table. She heard the shower stop and continued on picking up broken pieces, picture frames, anything she found. The place was a mess. She looked around and felt defeated, Lilly couldn't imagine how Sebastian must feel walking in here, seeing his things thrown about, his keepsakes broken, she felt bad for him. 

"Almost ready, just let me get dressed.... Unless you want me to stay naked?" She heard the teasing in his voice, could imagine his smirk. His eyes. She really needed to get a grip. 

He walked out of the bedroom wearing a pair of jeans, riding low on his hips, a t-shirt in hand and towel around his neck. He looked sinful. Lilly tried to look else where, her feet, the floor, her hands, the frame on the table. She was so busy trying not to notice him that she completely missed Sebastian walking up to her until he had his hand lying on her hip and tilting her face up to look at him with the other. 

"You ok?" He asked in mild amusement. Lilly blushed, embarrassed, not sure what to do now. He was holding her close, she could feel his chest hard against her, his hand holding her in place, his eyes boring into hers. He leaned into her, brow to brow, intimate. She simply could not look away, she was mesmerized. "Lilly, Sweetheart, are you ok?" She nodded, worrying her lower lip. He smiled, then turned away and pulled his shirt on, grabbing his keys he took her hand and pulled her out the door, following right behind her. 

They walked a few block side by side, Lilly keeping her hands in her pockets, she really liked Sebastian, but she had to admit, he was a little shit. He knew the effect he had on her and he used it every chance he got, teasing her, torturing her really, but she took it, took it and said nothing, besides, what would she say? Stop flirting with me, you know what it does to me? that would be admitting he had an effect on her, and Lilly was far from ready to admit that to herself, much less to him. 

Breakfast was nice, it was fun, they talked about a lot of things, mainly movies and books, until for some reason Sebastian turned melancholy and the subject of the night before came up. 

"I really did like her you know. I just, I don't think I loved her, I wasn't IN LOVE with her." He was picking at the food on his plate.

"I know what you mean. I am so sorry it happened to you, really, you don't deserve that." He looked up to her and shrugged. 

"Shit happens. I'll get over it." Lilly smiled at him. Of course he would. "I mean I hadn't seen her in over a month, There was not much left anymore." 

"Michael used to say that to get over a breakup you needed to get drunk and get laid, maybe that's what you need." He looked at her, eye brow cocked.

"You offering?" Lilly almost chocked on her coffee. 

"That's not what I meant. I meant, you know, go out there, find a rebound, have fun." He nodded. 

"I don't think I want to do that, I think I've had enough of drunken one night stands. In fact, maybe I'll change my MO, start doing things differently." She looked at him. "I think I am done with party girls." He was making a statement,and Lilly didn't think it was her place to comment. "I'll just lay low, and wait my turn, see what lands in my lap." She shrugged.

"I'm not good at this love advice stuff Seb, I've been single for years. And even when I was married" She hesitated."Well, I was just as single when I was married, let's leave it at that." She sipped her coffee, looking out the window, it had started to rain. 

"What do you mean?" She knew he would ask for clarification, knew she was getting into a conversation she didn't really want to get into, but well, she had been there for him, and it was only fair that if he had shared, then she should as well. Lily took a deep breath and let go, she was going to do this. She eased into it, putting context around the story, started with her being hired by Michael Galant to work the front desk at his hotel, how they had become friends, then best friends. 

She went into details, how they had become lovers, he was twenty two years her senior, they had kept it secret for months. Then he had proposed, more to keep his lifestyle a secret then to make her his wife. Michael Galant had been a very sexually active bisexual male. He preferred men to women, and needed a cover. Lilly had been that cover, gladly. It was a charmed life, she lived like a queen, in a huge house with as much money as would ever want. 

Michael treated her right, he loved her in his own way, and Lilly was in love with him, had been from the moment they had met. Though she knew what she was getting into, she hadn't realized the magnitude of it until it was to late. Michael was a man with a very large appetite. He would rarely sleep at home, and then mostly in his own room, visiting his wife very rarely. He would mostly stay in town with what ever man he was seeing at the moment. That was until he met Julien, and fell in love. Hard. It lasted a few years, until Julien got sick of being the dirty little secret and threatened to out Michael. They fought, broke up, and Julien went through with his threat. The truth had been plastered all over the news, Michael's family had been crushed and that night Michael killed himself, in her bedroom. 

She told him the whole story, it was the first time she was telling anyone, she had kept it in for so long, it was hard to string the words together. Sebastian listened, didn't ask any questions, didn't comment, just listened. 

"I miss him every day, he was my best friend Seb." He took her hand in his and kissed it. "I stayed in that house for five years, I slept in that room, I just couldn't leave." She wanted to cry. Here she was letting everything out in front of a near stranger. "I just, I wanted to die, you know, he was so much to me, even though I meant nothing to him." And there it was, how she really felt. She had meant nothing to him, she was sure of it. "That's why I'm in New York now, it was time to start over. I needed a fresh start. I needed to get away. So I just left, no packing, no nothing, just bought a ticket and left. And came here."


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you think?" He turned around a couple of time in front of her, the suit was well made, British, linen, light blue, a near perfect replica of the one she had destroyed by bleeding on it. "It fits well, will need a few alterations, but I like it. It's light. I think it matches my eyes." He smiled at her. Their contact had been light and airy since breakfast, Sebastian wanting her to smile, to feel appreciated, he hated seeing anyone self deprecating themselves, specially her. She was to precious to feel unimportant.

"I like it, I also like the darker one you tried earlier, and the beige one.. I know you don't like it as much, it suits you though." She looked at the tailor, nodded. "We will take all three." She said decidedly. Sebastian looking at her shaking his head. 

"No we won't, she will only take THIS one." She pouted. "I'll take the other two." He smiled as he stepped onto the tiny pedestal to be fitted expertly. It took a little more then an hour and they were out of the store. He offered her his arm and she took it, smiling. This seemed comfortable for her, an easy friendship, it was the flirting she seemed to have issues with, so Sebastian toned it down. Besides, she was right, he was coming out of a relationship, the last thing he needed was to fuck up, again. 

He felt her a hold on a little tighter, before she spoke, her head down and her voice unsure. 

"I have this thing on Friday, I was wondering if you would come with me." She looked up at him shyly, blushing. "You don't have to, I just..." She huffed before pulling away. "Never mind. Sorry." She tried to walk away but he held onto her hand pulling her around to face him.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" He asked tilting her chin up between his thumb and forefinger. "I won't bite, just ask me." He was trying to get her out of her shell, she was so outgoing the rest of the time, but as soon as the subject would hit something more personal, she would shut him out, shut down, fall back behind her walls. She had opened up to him this morning, had told her about herself, more then she knew actually. Her husband had truly did a number on her. It was sad. 

He saw her flinch, but she didn't move away. Her green eyes wavering, looking for something in his, grasping at something, she bit her lower lip before making her decision.

"I'd like you to be my date on Friday. Please." He smiled, kissing her forehead he let moved his hand from her face to her waist and held her lightly. 

"That wasn't so bad was it?" He asked teasingly. He grunted.

"Yes it was." She giggled and he chuckled. the tension gone. She was smiling brightly, happy. 

"So what sort of thing is it that were going to?" She grabbed her phone and swiped through it. 

"Black tie, the theme is Diamonds and gun metal. " She read aloud. " What the hell does that mean?" 

"I think they mean greys and whites. Classy." He said as he put his arm around her waist and they kept walking. "That means I need to get a tux and you, my dear, need a dress." She bumped his hip. 

"Guess it does." They stopped at a red light, waiting for the walk sign. "Wanna do that today?" He nodded.

"I have nothing planned, sure, but I get to take you out for lunch, and that coffee you promised me." She cringed. 

"Sure, ok." He kissed her hair before pulling her across the street and on towards their shopping spree.

Lunch was nice, a cozy little dinner, Sebastian seemed to know the menu by heart and he ordered without even looking at it. Lilly chose a pastrami sandwich, the waitress was quick and the food was good. His phone buzzed and he looked at it, frowning. Turning it off he stuffed it back in his pocket. 

"She keeps calling, that's eight times today." He ordered another beer. "I swear she doesn't understand the word NO." Lilly's heart sank a bit. 

"Maybe you should talk to her, she might want to apologize." She shrugged. She wanted him to be happy, and if that meant getting back together with his ex, then maybe that was best. Though he didn;t seem unhappy now. In fact he had been smiling all morning. 

"There's nothing to apologize for, I mean, it's over. For me anyway." He thanked the waitress, took a swallow of his beer. "I really don't want to talk to her, there's no reason to, I already called the building manager he's changing my locks as we speak, and I didn't have anything at her place, except some clothes and some shampoo." She nodded. "It doesn't even hurt, I mean, it's like it was yesterday, she's not here. You know." He took another swallow before finishing his plate and sliding it to the end of the table. "Let's not talk about her anymore. OK?" She nodded again. 

"OK." She shrugged. "What ever you say." He finished his beer, waited until Lilly was done with her drink and paid. 

"If I really wanted to talk to her, I would, If I wanted to be with her I would. I don't. I'm here, with you, now." His eyes were honest, his lips lifted in a small smile. His hand reached for hers and they walked out of the dinner. 

"I thought we weren't talking about her anymore." Lilly stated.

"I just want you to understand. I'm a big boy. I can handle my EX." 

They walked in silence, looking from store to store, finally finding the perfect place for Sebastian to get his Tuxedo. It was dark grey, almost shiny, he was fitted once again, the tailor taking his time, making him try on a few different shirts before finding one they both liked, not a perfect white, closer to creme, it brought out the blue in his eyes. Lilly sat there, waiting for him to come out of the changing room, she had already given the clerk her credit card, if he was buying a Tux just to take her out, she would at least flip the bill. He came out, white t-shirt and faded jeans, and Lilly thought he was the best thing she had ever seen, he kept doing that to her, making her feel things she didn't want to feel. She shrugged it off and they left. 

His arm once again around her waist they continued on their way to a dress shop. Lilly already had an Idea of what she wanted, it was easy, a tight knee length dress, in a beautiful creme colour, low neckline, off the shoulder half sleeves. It took ten minutes to find, fifteen to try on and make sure it was the right fit, it fit like a glove, no alterations needed. She found shoes to match and they were off, everything would be delivered, nothing to carry meant free hands and again she found herself pulled into his side, it was becoming a habit, and she was letting herself enjoy it. 

There was a starbuck on the corner and Sebastian made his way towards it, pulling her in with him, he ordered for the both of them and she found them seats, a plush couch in front of a large window, Lilly liked people watching. It was her way of feeling less lonely. She saw him smile at a group of girls, talking to them and laughing, before signing autographs and then coming towards her, sitting next to her and offering her coffee. 

"Thanks." He smiled.

"It's the least I could do, just bought me a six thousand dollar Tux. She shrugged. 

"It's not like I can't afford it Seb. Besides, you looked.... well it looked good on you." She blushed, concentrating on her hot beverage instead of looking at him. 

"Well, you looked absolutely stunning in that dress, I can't wait to see you all decked out." They sat there, enjoying their coffees, Sebastian turned on his phone to check his messages. and frowned. "She doesn't take a hint, jeez." He looked at her, annoyed. "thirteen messages. All from her. I swear she wants me to go insane." He snaked his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him, she let him, leaning her head on his shoulder. Sighing. 

"I like this." He motioned between them. "I mean I know were friends, and were just getting to know each other, but.... I don't know, I mean... " He took a drink of his coffee. Looking down at her, he kissed her hair. "How's your arm?" She shrugged.

"It's ok , getting the stitches off Friday morning. Cannot wait." He chuckled. "There'll be a scar but I don't really care." She looked up at him through long eyelashes and smiled. 

"So, Friday, is it a date, date? I mean , friends can date, right?" He was looking right into her eyes, his blue eyes lost in her green ones. She suddenly looked insecure, he had expected that. "It doesn't have to be. I mean.. no pressure." Lilly bit her lower lip, it was what she did when she was thinking about something stressful.

"Yeah, OK. I mean, I've never been on a date... really. " Sebastian's brow shot up in surprise. 

"Really?" He asked incredulous. "Never." She shook her head. 

"No, I mean with Michael it was all hush hush, he never took me out, not even after we were married. He was my first... Boyfriend I guess.. So, no , never been on a date." She looked away, embarrassed. 

"Wow, well, pressure's on me then, have to make this one count." He chuckled. 

"It'll just be nice to get out and meet people, and not be on my own." He agreed, going to parties on your own was never fun, in fact, it was awkward, he could only imagine how it would be in on top of that you were in a new city and didn't know anyone. 

Their day was coming to an end, Sebastian walked Lilly to the hotel, there were a few things she wanted to check up on, talk to Lyn about a few ideas. He left her in the lobby, kissing her forehead before she raised herself on her toes and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. Saying goodbye and turning away quickly before getting embarrassed. His blue eyes followed her until she turned the corner towards the management office, then he left, hailing a cab.

He got home much later then anticipated, he had gone by his ex's place to get his stuff, it had ended badly, again, after which he had called his phone company to change his number and managed to send a mass email to all his contacts to let them know. It was truly over, she wouldn't be contacting him anymore. He was free to move on. 

Getting home he retrieved his new keys from the doorman, and headed to his place to clean up the mess. It took a few hours but finally it was all done. He'd had to throw away a few things, then decided it was time for a new decor, she had been the one to choose the colour pallet and the furniture, and he was sick of everything being grey and purple. He called a friend, made arrangements for a designer to come by the next afternoon and relaxed on his veranda, lighting up a cigarette. He leaned against the railing, looking at a velvet box he had purchased earlier on his way back from his Ex's. He opened it, looking at it one more time, a beautiful set of white Sapphire jewelry, a teardrop necklace, matching earrings and a tennis bracelet. Simple, elegant, just like her. 

He closed the box just in time to see the light turn on in the adjoining apartment. Sebastian watched her as he took a drag of his cigarette. He enjoyed looking at her, specially like this, she was herself now, not putting on a face for him, not acting a certain way. He knew it was creepy, but he couldn't help himself, and when she started undressing, taking off her t-shirt, then her jeans and standing there in matching teal undergarments, he though he was going to loose his self control. 

She was beautiful, toned legs, flared hips, a waist that carried a bit of a roundness to her stomach, the light trace of muscles under a bit of softness. Her breasts were nice and full, more then a handful by any measure, and he struggled to understand how he hadn't noticed any of this before. the dress she had tried on earlier was quite tight and followed all her curves, gave a great view of a mighty cleavage, but like this, she was absolutely mouth watering. Sebastian kept himself in check, disappointed when he saw her disappear into the hallway towards her bedroom, she came back a few minutes later in a loose shirt and shorts, her long hair left down, coming about hallway down her back. Like this, now, there was no shyness, no wall, no embarrassment. 

He left then, slightly embarrassed at having intruded into her world, but not regretting it. In fact, he would gladly do it again, let it become a guilty pleasure. He got undressed and headed to the bathroom for a shower, letting the water run down his body, wishing it was her hands, her lips, her heat around him, Sebastian let himself imagine, let himself fantasize about her, about them. How they would be together. He hadn't done this in awhile, it felt good to touch himself, to let himself go while he was picturing her. He came quickly, to quickly, and by the time he was done with his shower he was ready for more, his body letting him know nothing but the real thing would do. 

He was in trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

The week was a busy one, from working at the hotel to meeting new employees and new suppliers. The restaurant had been closed and was now being renovated from top to bottom. Lilly had her own office now, a whole suite actually, where she and Lyn worked from, ate and some nights, slept. 

Thursday night, Lilly decided to go home, she was bone tired, hadn't really slept in days and hoped to just be able to let herself fall on her bed after a hot shower. She walked in and realized she was in the mood for a glass of wine, or something stronger. She looked around, realized she had nothing alcoholic in her home, and decided to knock at Sebastian's door, it was still relatively early, and she didn't feel to guilty about it. She missed him. Hadn't see him since Monday and was desperately in need of some TLC.

Lilly walked out on the veranda, and crossed over to her neighbour's, knocking on the sliding window. Sebastian was there, on the couch, sitting with a few other people, watching something on TV. She felt a bit guilty now. He turned around at the noise and, seeing her, managed to get up and jump over the couch in one smooth move, coming to open the window to greet her. He walked out and slid the window closed behind him. Smiling broadly.

"Hey Lilly." He pulled her into him and kissed her forehead, hugging her close. "I missed you. I wanted to call you, but I never got your number. I came by a few times but you were always out. I was starting to think you were avoiding me." He smiled lightly. 

"Sorry, I was busy at the hotel. Lots to do. Here." she said as she offered her phone. He took it, added his number into her contacts and messaged himself so he would have it as well. "I won't keep you, I just wanted to see if you had a bottle of wine, or something stronger, I need a pick me up." He smiled, sliding the doors once again and pulling her inside with him. 

"Why don't you hang out with us a bit. I'll get you a drink." He left here there, near the couch, a few people looking at her. Lilly felt out of place. Sebastian came back quickly, handing her a glass of red wine, his arm around her waist he introduced her to his friends, people he had knows since college and some form even earlier. They were watching an old movie form the early 90's it seemed it was a thing they did once in awhile. They both sat on the floor, Lilly between his legs, leaning on him, her arms resting on his raised knees. She could feel his fingers playing in her loose hair. Less then an hour later the movie was finished and people were starting to leave. 

Lilly helped to clean up what was left behind, did a few dishes, let them out to dry, and gratefully accepted a refill on her glass of red wine. Sebastian took her hand and led her to the couch, sitting first in the corner then pulling her down to sit in the space between his legs, just like earlier,but on the couch. His arm came to rest around her waist and she leaned into him. He kissed her neck, a quick peck, and let out a hum of contentment. Leaning into her neck he smiled, letting another kiss linger on her pulse. He felt it quicken and chuckled. Lilly blushed and tried to turn her face away from him but he wouldn't let her. His hand gently resting on her cheek, caressing its way to her hair, loosing itself in her locks. 

"You are so beautiful." Her cheeks reddened, her eyes fell to her hands but she stayed there, unmoving, letting him look at her. He kissed her brow, though he was desperate to kiss her lips, to taste her, to feel her hands in his hair to have her pull him to her. They were all things he desperately wanted from her. But he would wait. She raised her eyes and his blue met her green. He was lost. Such insecurity, such fear. He moved them, pulled her to his lap, one hand on her waist and the other still in her hair, they were so close. Had he wanted to he could have simply stretched his neck and claimed her lips. But he waited. 

Lilly sat there, looking at him, her hands brushing up his arms, his neck, his face, and lost themselves in his hair playing at the back of his neck. She heard him purr, and a smile tugged at the corner of her lips. 

"You are perfect Sebastian. It scares me." She leaned her head and rested it on his shoulders, cuddling into him. " There is so much I want, that I know I don't deserve." His hand rubbed her back slowly, he didn't know what to say to that. 

"What is it you want my beautiful Lilly. What is there in this world that you would not be worthy of?" He whispered in her ear. His voice catching. Almost wavering. He was holding her so close now. He settled his head on top of hers and breathed her in. 

"This." It was barely a whisper. She nuzzled into him and he felt a light kiss on his neck. He shivered. "Can I stay the night?" Her voice sounded so raw, Sebastian knew that simple request had been hard for her. He nodded. Kissing her head. 

"I would like nothing more. I promise I will be a proper gentleman, though it might kill me." He felt her smile against his neck and lay a soft kiss right under his ear. He stretched, picking her up easily, hearing her let out a small yelp. He chuckled, walking her to his bedroom. "So you want to take a shower before bed?" She shook her head. He put her down on the bed, getting himself ready for bed. He threw a t-shirt her way and turned around. striping down to his boxers and getting into bed next to her. 

Lilly was on her back, waiting for him to get comfortable before taking her spot next to him. When he moved to tower over her, his hands on either side of her face, leaning in to kiss her brow she held her breath. He moved his lips away form her forehead, looking at her he hesitated only a second before settling himself against her back.

"Goodnight Lilly." She sighed, cuddling into him as he snaked his arm around her middle, kissing the back of her neck .

"Goodnight Seb." His breath was warm against her neck and she smiled as she felt herself slip into a restful sleep.

 

It was seven in the morning and Lilly was rolling out of bed, doing her best to not wake up Sebastian, he was still half covered in the duvet, lying on his back an arm over his eyes and the other on his stomach where her hand had been less then a minute ago. She pulled her jeans on and picked up her clothes making her way out of his room and back to her place to get dressed then head to the doctor's she had an early appointment to get her stitches out and simply couldn't wait for it to be done. 

She grabbed a quick shower, got dressed and headed to the kitchen where she found a mug of steaming coffee waiting for her. Sebastian sitting on the counter looking at her like a kicked puppy. He was in light grey dress pants and a blue shirt, bringing out his eyes. His hair still damp, looking annoyed. 

"Why didn't you wake me? I woke up and you were gone." Lilly felt bad, she walked up to him and stood there, between his dangling legs, his arm automatically snaking around her waist. 

"I didn't want to wake you up. You were sleeping so soundly." He cocked an eyebrow.

"Evidently not." He whispered as he finished his cup before putting it down nest to him on the counter and put his other arm around her. "Good morning." He said sweetly as he kissed her brow. A light smile coming to his lips. 

"Good morning Seb" Lilly looked at him, hesitating. He could see something in her eyes, in an instant, she seemed decided and bravely leaned in, stealing a kiss, lightly pulling on his bottom lip as she moved away, quickly grabbing her cup of coffee and walking to the veranda to light a cigarette. 

He sat there, surprised. He had not expected that at all, in fact, he had fully expected to be the one to lead her into their first kiss, because, if he had to be honest, he had never had a doubt in the world that they would, eventually, kiss. He jumped off the counter, still dazed and followed her out, finding her standing her back to him, he pulled her against his chest and lost himself in her hair, kissing her neck once he made his way through her heavy locks. He licked and nipped at her neck and ear, loving the little whimpers she let out. Moving away, he took the cigarette from her grip and pulled away, leaning against the railing. taking a drag and slowly letting it out. 

"That's not how it was supposed to go." He said with an air of disappointment. "I was supposed to woo you, play in your hair, work my way to touching you, our arms, neck, face, maybe brushing a strand of hair out of your face, then I would have leaned in and kissed you, it would have been sweet and nice and you would have remembered it for the rest of your life." He finished the cigarette and put it out in the ashtray while walking towards her. 

"Now that you took my thunder away, I'll have to compensate with our second kiss." He said as he rested his hands on her waist, keeping her in place as he continued his advance, slowly intruding on her personal space. He leaned in, slowly, and when his eyes closed and his lips took hers it felt like heaven. Her eyes closed of their own volition and she lost herself. One hand on the small of her back pulling her close and the other in her hair tilting her head just so. Her lips moved with his, his tongue swept hers and they kissed for what felt like hours. Catching their breaths and then diving back in . It was in all honesty a truly memorable kiss, and Lilly was sure she would never live to forget it. When she broke away, leaning her brow on his chest she felt him kiss her hair, catching his breath. 

"Just like that." He whispered breathlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tend to get really self conscious when I don't get at least some feedback, so let me know what you think, whether good or bad, feed back is feedback. If you'd rather not leave a review for all to see, you can PM me. 
> 
> Hope you liked it.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, did you find yourself a beau? Is anyone taking you to the charity diner tonight?" Lynn was working her hands in Lilly's henna incrusted hair, working the paste into the thick strands making sure it was evenly spread everywhere. Lilly blushed a bit, trying to not look her new friend in the eye through the mirror. "Aw, come on, who is it? Is is that guy that helped you out the other day? Your neighbour, right?" Lilly nodded. Smiling. 

"He stayed with me at the hospital then took me home and unpacked my whole kitchen. Even got me some groceries." Lynn beamed. "This is supposed to be our first official date." She continued, blushing a deeper shade of crimson.

"That's so sweet. He sounds nice." Lilly nodded, looked herself over in the mirror, every strand was covered. now she had to wait a few hours. The doctor was coming over in less than an hour to take out her stitches, after that she would shower, dry her hair, get dressed and that was that. "You guys will have a lovely time, you'll see. Besides, Richard and I'll be there It'll be fun." The blond continued as she took the gloves off and grabbed her purse. "I'll see you then." She waved and headed for the door. 

Lilly sat and waited, the doctor had taken out the stitches, had told to her be careful, told her how to take care of the wound for the next few days then had left. Lilly had poured herself a glass of wine, then another, and a third, before washing out her hair and getting ready. Sebastian was supposed to pick her up at eight but she was sure he would be early. She cringed the light blue corset tight enough to get a nice smooth waist, then put on the matching panties. Looking at her now red hair she decided to dry it and bring it up in a retro up do. Something simple but classy. It was still early, Lilly opened up another bottle of wine, nervous for the coming evening. 

Lounging in her robe, listening to music sipping a glass of wine was how Sebastian found her, knocking on the sliding door he didn't wait to be let in. 

"Wow." He said happily surprised. "You look gorgeous. Your hair, it brings out your eyes." Lilly blushed as she got up to greet him. He was wearing the tuxedo they had chosen together, the jacket now resting on the back of the couch, his neck tie undone for now. He was a picture of pure male sexiness. Lilly couldn't help but purr. reaching her Sebastian took her in his arms and leaned in to kiss her. His hands slowly making their way down her back to grab her ass, Lilly moaned against his lips. She wasn't drunk, but she was much less inhibited. She kissed him back passionately. Nipping his bottom lip before diving back in and slipping her tongue in his mouth, exploring as he did the same. His hands began to explore, her ass her waist her hips, his right hand came up and softly caressed her breast over her loose robe. 

The sounds she made drove him insane. She was so responsive. Still they were kissing and her hands had started to do some exploring as well. traveling across his back, over his shoulders, down his chest, now making their way under his shirt to explore his skin, pulling his shirt out of his pants, over his head, as his hands worked on getting her out of the silk robe. She heard him gasp as he saw what was underneath, the light blue lace and satin corset and matching panties, but he didn't take the time to look more closely, suddenly her hands were on his belt, in his pants, on him and he rolled his eyes as he let escape a loud moan. 

Lilly was frantic, she needed this, now, before she lost her nerve. Getting down on her knees in front of him she pulled the pants and boxers down in one swift move and made quick work of sliding her fingers around his base and slipping him into her mouth. Sebastian was in heaven. Her tongue licked its way around his length, then licking from base to tip slowly, putting pressure on the underside of his member. His eyes rolled back and his hand found her hair and he tangled his fingers in her mane. He could feel her being hesitant, but it didn't matter, what she lacked in knowledge and familiarity she compensated more then enough with a blatant need to please. He felt himself climb quickly and gently pulled her off him and up to meet his lips. 

He pulled her to him and kissed her before twisting her around and positioning her legs wide hands leaning against the back of the couch. It wasn't the romance he had wanted but right now both of them were needy and wanting. Getting on his knees this time he pulled her panties down and she stepped out of them, then kissed his way up her leg and buried his tongue in her, it was quick and sloppy but he didn't have time for long preliminaries. Using his fingers he stretched her, gently, he knew she hadn't been with anyone in years and needed as much coaxing as he could give her. He patiently worked her until she came undone, almost loosing it himself .

Once he was sure she was ready he stood, her ass at the perfect height , positioned himself at her opening and pushes in. One hip thrust and he was in, fully seated. His breath was heavy, his whole body was tingling and he knew he wasn't going to last long. He heard her moan his name over and over like a mantra as he kissed her back and neck reverently, slowly working his way out and then in again. Faster, until not five minutes later he was loosing himself in her as she came apart around him. 

He let himself rest, his cheek resting between her shoulders, his hands caressing her sides, she was making a small sound that almost sounded like a purr and he thought it was the most adorable sound he had ever heard. He waited a minute before pulling out and getting back on his knees, cleaning her up with his mouth, something he loved to do, Lilly didn't seems to mind, her body was so responsive and he felt her reach climax one last time. Then, after kissing each cheek for good measure, he helped her back into her panties, slapping one cheek teasingly as she giggled her head still buried in a pillow on the back of the couch. 

"Shit Lilly, that was not how I wanted this to go, but I can't say I regret it." He was all smiles and when she turned to look at him so was she. In fact, she was glowing, and blushing. Sebastian pulled her against him, kissing her softly before letting her deepen the kiss. It was so perfect, so intimate he almost wanted to forego the party completely and stay here and get even more aquatinted with his new lover. Instead, he pulled away kissing her nose and started to dress.


	8. Chapter 8

Lynn, Richard, Giles and Stephen were standing about talking, sipping champagne. Lilly and Sebastian had just arrived and were angling towards the little group. They were greeted with smiles and handshakes, Lilly introducing Sebastian to her new and longtime friends, letting them get to know each other, she caught Lynn up in whispers, letting her know that things had evolved since the afternoon. Lynn letting out a giggle as Sebastian looked their way smirking. 

Sebastian had brought her a champagne flute and rested his hand on the small of her back, trying to keep physical contact as much as possible. Leaving light kisses on her shoulders or neck, not worried about the public display of affection, pulling her in his arms for the photographers, smiling,or letting everyone see him pull his new lover into an intimate kiss. For the first time ever really, he was comfortable being this open with everyone, including strangers. 

The grand dining room was finally opened and the crowd herded towards the many elegantly decorated tables. And while they made their way following Giles and Stephen Sebastian felt a hand on his back and turned around, keeping a tight hold on Lilly's waist. He looked happily surprised when the lady touching his back pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheeks, beaming as he did the same. Lilly heard them say a few words she couldn't understand before Sebastian gallantly introduced her to the older woman. 

"Lilly, I would like to introduce you to my mother." He pulled Lilly closer to him. "Mom, I'd like you to meet Lilly my... girlfriend." There had been a slight pause as he looked down at Lilly with a triumphant smile. His mother rolling her eyes and embracing Lilly in her arms, careful of her injury. 

"So nice to meet you my lovely, how is your arm?" Lilly shrugged.

"It still hurt but I'll be fine in a few weeks." She smiled shyly. "You have a very thoughtful son, you did an amazing job." The older woman laughed, looking adoringly at her child. Before gently pulling Lilly away by her elbow.

"He is treating you good, right?" She asked concerned. Lilly smiled, nodding. 

"Yes, he is always a perfect gentleman. I swear he treats me like a princess." She saw the pride in the woman's eyes, nodding, she let go of her elbow and went back to kiss her son goodbye, leaving them to find their table and rejoin their group. 

"Girlfriend?" He heard her whisper to him as they neared their assigned table. He smirked, lightly blushing. His hand on her back, his lips so close to her ear she could feel his breath on her neck, making her skin pebble.

"Only if you want to be." He looked at her, those beautiful green eyes so unsure. But instead of answering or even blushing, she kissed him sweetly on the cheek. It was as much of an answer as he was going to get he thought.

The evening was nice, a lot of speeches, a lot of pictures a lot of people, by the time diner was done and the dance floor opened Lilly was already tired and she could feel Sebastian getting antsy, his hand on her thigh making it's way up her leg, brushing past the dress's hem and making her tingle with anticipation. He would lean in whisper in her ear, things he would rather be doing then sitting there listening to speeches. He soul d kiss he neck and let his lips linger. He was very honest about wanting to leave, and so by eleven they called it a night. 

They walked into their building,the doorman holding them the door. His arm around her waist, still whispering in her ear, still kissing her neck every time he could. Still wanting nothing more then to take his time and get to know every inch of her. Over and over again. Sebastian was certain he would, could, never get tired of his Lilly. 

He unlocked the door to her apartment, letting her pull him in behind her, still holding his hand she walked them both to the end of the hall, past the two spare bedrooms and a full bathroom, and straight into her bedroom. Sebastian had been her before, a king size bed, two chairs, two heavy mahogany dressers to match the four poster bed. 

He pulled her to him, kissing her lips while he stripped off his jacket and vest, quickly undid his bow ties, her hands on his shirt, deftly undoing the pearl buttons. Her hands were warm on his skin and her moan when she touched him. Blindly he moved his hands over her back, finding the zipper to her dress and pulling it down, the dress pooled at her feet and her picked her up and moved her to the bed, kicking off his shoes as he made his way on top of her, his hands finding the few hairpins in her hair and pulling them out, the red locks cascading of her shoulders, he took a second to look at her, licking his lips and biting his lower one, imagining all the things he wanted to do to her. His blue eyes were dark, his lips cherry red, Lilly loved seeing him like that. 

He tangled his fingers in her hair and roughly pulled her to meet his kisses, harsh and demanding. Her hands were pulling his short from off his shoulders and he let it fall on the ground beside the bed. His buckle was quickly undone, his pants as well, and soon he was clad in only his boxers. Still his lips were on hers, his hands everywhere while hers concentrated on the hardness between his legs. He groaned and moaned and whimpered her name, his kissed moving to her neck, her collarbone, the top of her breast. This time he took the time to undo her corset, desperately pulling the laces away from the core and slipping it up and over her head. His lips and teeth finding her breast, Lilly moaned. Her hands fisting in his hair, begging for him not to stop. When his fingers found themselves inside her panties she whimpered, begging for him to take care of her. 

Sebastian smiled as he nipped, licked and sucked at the white skin, making sure to leave his marks everywhere he could reach. Claiming her. Wanting her to know just what she was getting into, not some spur of the moment one night stand, or some immature affair, or even friends with benefits. He wanted her to know that she was his, his woman, his lover, as much as he was hers. His job was to satisfy her, to take care of her every needs, to keep her safe, sated, content. And he would do it for as long as she would let him. He slipped two fingers inside her and felt her back come clean off the bed, her breath hitched and she whined his name in such a manner he almost spent himself in his boxers. She was so receptive. So passionate. Her core was so wet, so needy. He pulled himself back up to her lips, slowing down, kissing her deeply as his fingers worked her slowly, gently. Pulling noises and whimpers from her. 

He kept that pace until he physically could not hold himself back any longer, with his spare hand he pulled his boxers off and made his way between her legs, kissing her languidly, he pulled his fingers out of her depths, rolled a condom he had left on the bed before throwing his pants on the floor and aligned himself with her entrance, letting himself slip in slowly, an inch a t a time, making the feeling last. She was so damned hot, wet, tight. Better then their short romp earlier, this would take all night, he would make sure it did. He took his time, worked her up and down as many waves of pleasure as she could endure before he let himself Finnish in her. 

They rested, in each others arms, sated. Sebastian kissing her head, her neck, her lips, holding her tight, before starting all over again. He showed her how to ride him, how to move in a way to give her the most pleasure, he wanted her to know what she liked and how to take it. It wasn't something she was used to, but that could change. she was an eager student. Sometime during the night, after a few hours of sleep Sebastian woke up with her mouth on him, and they started it all over again. He had been right, they was worked all night. By morning they were both exhausted, Lilly contentedly sleeping in his arms as Sebastian pulled her tightly against his chest, snoring.


	9. Chapter 9

Waking up embraced in strong arms, smelling of Sebastian, Lilly decided she didn't have to get up quite yet, she snuggled closer to him, kissing his chest, feeling the soft curls on his skin. She felt him move and kiss her hair. Moaning about it being morning and having to get up. But instead he just pulled her closer to him and kissed her. His lips moving on hers, his tongue playing with hers before pulling away with a mischievous grin and wishing her a good morning. 

"Tease." She whispered in his ear. 

"Yes I am. " He answered proudly, pulling her on top pf him and kissing her breathless one more time before rolling out of bed and getting up. "I'll grab a shower, stay in bed a little longer, then I'll make breakfast." He smiled at her, kissing her one last time and heading to the en suite. 

Lilly stretched languidly. This, waking up next to someone was something she had never experienced before, but she liked it. She could get used to it. She looked at her alarm clock one more time before getting up and heading to join Sebastian in the shower. True it was Saturday, but she had an appointment at the gym and she couldn't be late. She had already spent way more time off from her training then she should have, now that her arm was better, the stitches out she needed to get back into it. 

She walked into the en suite, seeing Sebastian's silhouette on the other side of the tempered glass, Lilly slipped into the shower and leaned her whole body on his back, sliding her arms around his waist and holding herself there. 

"I though you were going to stay in bed a bit longer." He asked as he twisted in her arms to hold her. 

"I can't I need to get to the gym, catch up on the past few days. I have a competition in two weeks and I need to be ready." He looked at her, confused. 

"Competition?" Lilly just grinned. 

"Muay Thai. Kick boxing. There's a round of competitions in two weeks and I really want to be there." Sebastian wasn't sure he heard her right.

"You fight?" He looked at her up and down, she was toned, her legs, her middle was soft but he knew there were muscles underneath. Her arms were strong.. He had just never imagined her as a fighter. 

"Just once a year, the rest of the time I train. That's it. I'm not a blood thirsty need my fighting fix sort of fighter. He nodded. Still quite impressed. 

"Where do you train?" 

"Ultimate." He raised an eye brow. 

"That's where I train." She smiled.

"Well then maybe we can go together, you do you're little cardio thing." Lilly teased. "I'll go and do the real work out." Sebastian laughed and grabbed her by the waist, kissing her still smiling. She was a brat and he loved that about her. 

She was in the ring talking to her trainer, sweat pooling in the small of her back, Lilly had been training now for over two hours, Sebastian sitting by the side lines waiting. He had done some cardio and weights for the first hour, but now he just sat there and watched. She was good. He could easily see her be ready to compete. It was by far a few notches more powerful then what he was used to while training for his action flicks. INTENSE.

Lilly bowed before her trainer and left the ring, taking off her helmet and mouth guard, she undid her hair and shook her head to loosen up the pony tail. 

"Wow, that was some work out. Are they always that intense?" He put his hand on the small of her back and lead her to the bench to have a drink of water and sit down. 

"Usually they last four hours, this was Mickey mouse." Sebastian was sure his eyes went as wide as saucers. 

"Shit Lilly, that is ... wow." She smiled at him, regaining her breath. 

"Yeah it's pretty nasty ." She laughed. "But I'm used to it, Started competitions when I was 9 years old. Never stopped since. Even while I was married, He used to travel just to cheer me on." She smiled thinking back at something happy. It was odd, Sebastian felt a pang at his heart jealousy. He wanted to be there for her, cheer her on as she mentioned. But the next few weeks were crucial for him, he was starting his training on Monday, going back on his regiment. He couldn't afford to skip that to go follow his girlfriend to some fighting competition. 

She took the time to shower and change, Sebastian waiting for her outside, finishing his cigarette as she exited the gym. 

"When are you leaving? for how long." She sighed, 

"Not this Wednesday, next one, for about three weeks. I'll be going to Hong Kong, Singapore and Phuket." I'll be back before you know it. 

"Maybe I can meet you in Thailand. I'll have to check with my trainer, see if I can spare the time." They continued walking in silence. Sebastian feeling like a louse for not being able to be there with her even though he truly wanted to. 

"No worries, My brother will be there, I haven't seen him in six months. I won't be alone Seb." It was a small comfort. He wanted to be the one there for her. Wanted to hold her at night, not spend the night alone. Worrying about wether or not she was thinking about him. He grunted. 

"What is it Seb. You've been sour since I told you about my trip." He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, pulling her with him into a nearby alley. 

"I just don't want to be the one staying here missing you. I mean you're going to be there, all busy and stuff meting people and I'll be stuck here alone, in a cold bed wondering if you're thinking about me." He was jealous. No doubt about it.

Lilly leaned against the wall behind her, grabbing Sebastian by his shirt and pulled him to her.

"You Sebastian Stan, are an idiot." He moved back, hurt, but she kept a tight hold on his shirt. "I am not going there to meet people and fuck around and flirt and party. I am going there to get my ass kicked, quite literally I might add." She said in a tone that gave no place for argument. "The only thing I will be thinking about for as long as we're apart is to be back in your arms. I will miss you every minute of everyday. I will be sleeping in a cold bed, hoping that you are as well, because the thought of you with someone else would simply tear me apart." The look in his eyes changed, from hurt to confused to completely overwhelmed. He put his hands on hers, still holding his shirt. She looked up at him, it was obvious it had taken a lot out of her to make that small admission. 

"I would never do that to you Lilly." She believed him. "I just, I want to go with you. I want to be there to hold you up when you win. I want to make love to you every night and wake up to you every morning. I know I'm leaving in a bit over a month,but I though we would have that time together. Now... I'm just disappointed." She understood. Pulling him a tad but closer she kissed him. Softly. 

"Next thing you know Seb you'll be telling me you love me." She winked, teasing. 

"What if I do?" He whispered back. He knew she heard him, but she just smiled and ignored the statement, continuing her walk home.


	10. Chapter 10

Lilly needed a break, it's not that she didn't like being with Sebastian, but she needed some time by herself. She needed to think, clearly, which was not something she could do when he was around. his mere presence seemed to cloud her judgement. It was crazy.

She knew what she felt for him was far more then just a friendship, or lust or even being IN LIKE. She was falling for him, and that scared her. It was fast, it was hard and was very very deep. She wasn't sure she would ever resurface, and part of her didn't really want to. 

She loved how he made her feel, like she mattered, as if she were the most important person in world to him. She loved how he looked a t her, smiled at her, talked to her,like an equal not some stupid little girl. She loved how he touched her, kissed her made love to her. It was all so new. She loved him, and she just needed time to admit it to herself and figure out what the next step was, what was right for her. She had already given everything up for a man, once, and it had failed epically, now, her heart wanted to do it all again, and Lilly just wasn't sure. What if it fucked up again, then what? What would be left of her? 

She sipped her coffee in her suite at the hotel, she had been spending the past few nights there, keeping in touch with Sebastian through text messages. She knew he was sour about it, he wanted to spend time with her before she left, but Lilly needed to do what was right for her. And right now she needed to be her own person, that had been her reason for moving to New York, to start fresh, to come into her own, and getting herself attached, so soon after moving here, she knew it wasn't smart. It wasn't what she needed.

Ever since the Friday night charity dinner, Sebastian had wanted to spend every moment with her, it was sweet, but Lilly needed to breath. Specially now. There was so much going on, after his little jealousy outburst, when she had realized how he truly felt, that it matched how she felt, well she had needed to get away. 

Now alone in her hotel room she felt lonely. She hadn't seen him since Saturday, and if she was feeling wrestles she could only imagine how he was feeling. It was Tuesday night, she was alone, watching reruns of some stupid show, holding her phone in her hand and hesitating about messaging him. 

Her heart said yes, her head said no and whatever part of her was stuck somewhere in the middle just wanted to cry. 

Her phone chimed. 

"I need to see you, we have to talk, I can't handle this. Please." Lilly knew she was loosing him. And she knew she couldn't afford to do that. She was being stupid. She selected his photo in her contacts and clicked on "call".

It rang only once. 

"Lilly?" He sounded so lost. Hurt. 

"It's me Seb, I'm sorry." that was all she could say. Her voice trembling, he had such an effect on her. She heard him sigh. 

"Can I see you tonight?" She heard his insecurity. 

"Yes, please." She smiled sadly. "Come see me. I'm at the hotel." 

"OK. I'm right in front actually. I'll be up in a minute." She hung up, breathless. He was right they needed to talk. this could go one of two ways, either she fucked up and she lost him or she admitted how she felt. 

There was a knock at the door and she went to open it, Sebastian stood there, looking grim. He pushed his way passed her and found a seat, not really looking her way. He brushed his fingers through his hair and exhaled loudly. 

"I think we should just quit while were ahead." He said simply. "I was going to come here and talk things through with you. I'm just not sure if it's worth it. " He looked liked a kicked puppy. "I mean, it's obvious you don't feel the same way about me as I do about you. " He got up and started pacing. 

"I'm crazy about you, but.... I know it's not the same for you." He looked at her, his blue eyes rimmed with red. "I'm willing to wait, try again some other time, or stick around now, and see what happens, I'm a patient man baby, but you have to give me something." He said in a pleading tone. 

He was frantic now, his hand always going back to brushing his hair from his face. His pacing sped up, his voice got a little louder. She could see the sign, he was panicking. 

"I don't want to walk away, I really don't, I think we could have something, but right now I really feel like it's just one sided. I mean shit Lilly I haven't slept since Saturday. I've left messages on your phone, flowers on your door, I don't know what else to do. I even called Lynn, and she wouldn't tell me anything." He stopped in front of her. "Say something... Please." He was begging now. 

Lilly looked at him, her eyes scanning his. He had been crying, it was obvious. His hands were shaking. She had never seen him like this before, and she hated the fact that he was like this because of her. She took a breath, looked away, not sure how to say it. How to express what she felt. 

She felt hot tears coming down her cheeks and she saw his face change. He got sullen, biting his lower lip he once more pulled his hand through his hair, then rubbed his hands over his face, his lower lip trembled and his face turned red, a few tears slipping through. He walked passed her towards the door, grabbed the door handle and opened it. Not looking back. 

He was about to walk out when her hands shot out and grabbed his, the feel of his hand in hers, she tightened her hold as he stood, unmoving. His head raised a tad bit, she heard him breath heavily. The door closed and he stood there, turned away from her, her hand still clutching his. They stood there in silence. Breathing. One heavy breath after another. 

He twisted when he felt her raise his hand to her lips laying a soft kiss on his fingers. Still she refused to look at him. Instead she pulled him closer, slowly,hoping he wouldn't pull away. An inch at a time he breached the distance between them, standing facing her now, he stood and watched her, he cold see there was much she wanted to say, and he gave her time. He could do that, if it meant being with her, he could give her all the time she needed, but with him. Not alone in some hotel room. 

His other hand reached for her, sliding from her chin to her hair line, cupping her face and tilting it gently. All he wanted to do was kiss her lips, but he waited, getting closer, inch by slow inch, until his brow leaned on hers and their eyes met in a heartbreaking gaze. 

"Please." he whispered softly, his voice still trembling. "Please say something." 

She couldn't loose him. It would break her. But she had the hardest time saying what needed to be said. So she compromised. Hoping it would be enough.

"Don't go." She felt him relax, felt him lean a little more into her, his lips turned into a small smile and Lilly suddenly felt lighter. She closed her eyes and pressed on, trying not to think. "Do you love me?" 

"Yes." Unequivocally. Lilly nodded. Pressing on once again she looked into his eyes. 

"Say it." It was barely a whisper.

"I Love you ." His hand was still on her face, making it's way to her neck, he gently kept her in place as he leaned in to kiss her. In the half second that it took for his lips to reach hers she closed her eyes and whispered how she felt. 

"I Love you Seb." What he had meant to be a sweet kiss suddenly became hard and passionate. Pulling his hand from hers he slid it to her back and pulled her into him, not letting her slip away. He knew it had taken everything from her to admit it. He knew it, just like he knew the sun would come up tomorrow. Those four words meant more coming from her then they ever had coming from anyone else, and he treasured them. 

They spent the night together, just holding each other and talking, Lilly needed him to understand what was going on in her head. That she did love him, that she didn't want to lose him, but that she needed her space to figure things out. He needed to understand that. Or they would never work out. 

Sebastian wasn't pleased but he understood, he promised to work harder at taking his time with her. Lilly had some pretty fucked up emotional baggage and he needed to keep that in mind. What came naturally to many, expressing her feeling, telling someone that they cared, was not something she knew how to do. But it didn't mean she didn't feel it. In fact, now that had taken the time to talk, Sebastian knew that she felt the same about him as he felt about her. Lilly simply did not know how to say it. Instead, she would push him away and close herself off. 

Both of them would have to work hard to make their relationship work, but they knew it would be worth it. It was decided that Sebastian would follow Lilly to Asia, but that until then he would give her the space she needed, if that meant days without seeing her, so be it. But phone calls and text messages were ok. 

By the morning everything was settled. Lilly slept comfortably in the crook of his neck and Sebastian basked in her scent. He loved her and he would never let her go. He knew he couldn't be complete without her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut smut smut..... How I love it.

It took a few more days for Lilly to feel ready to see Sebastian again, besides crossing his path in the hallway as he left or came in the building, He would look at her, before slowly making his way to her and kissing her, longingly. Then he would say goodbye and leave. 

Lilly felt bad for him, but she knew he understood, they still text messaged and talked on the phone once a day, sometimes more. He would wave to her if he saw her on the veranda, it was weird. But he did his best no to crowd her and she appreciated it. 

Friday Lilly was ready to feel human again, she turned the faucet on to fill her huge soaker tub added bubbles, took a picture and sent it to Sebastian. She was hoping he was home. Taking her time she undressed, put up her hair in a messy bun on top of her head and slid into the large tug. It was easily huge enough to accommodate three adults. Lilly thought about that and blushed. 

She heard the front door open and close, the sound of keys being dropped on the coffee table, some rustling a few choice words said under a breath, there was a light knock on her bathroom door and when the door slowly swung open, Sebastian walked only in his boxer and a pair of mismatched socks, holding up two bottles of red wine as well as two wine glasses. 

Lilly stared, trying not to laugh. He pulled his socks off, pulled off his boxers in one quick move, raised his arms up so the water wouldn't touch the bottles or the glasses and slid in the tub across from her. 

"Hi." He said smiling, "Glad you thought of inviting me." She giggled, a beautiful sound, her eyes were bright, her smile was blinding and she was all his. 

He put the glasses and the bottles down on the side of the tub, then proceeded to make his way to her. He stopped face to face with her, grinning like and idiot. 

"Hi." He whispered. She blushed. 

"Hi." He moulded his lips to hers, it was a claiming kiss, a devouring kiss. He was catching up for the few days without her. His hands made their way all over her body and he made no apologies, he wanted her, needed her, and by inviting him to her bath, it was the same as inviting him to her bed. She knew that, he knew that, there was no sense in pretending otherwise. 

"I missed you so much Love." He whispered out of breath just before claiming another kiss. Sweeter this time, smiling, his hands caressing her breasts, her abdomen, her thighs, not too demanding, just demanding enough. Lilly spread her legs to accommodate him as he made his way lying on top of her in the hot water, his head on her collarbone, his hands splayed on the small of her back. Just enjoying the feel of her. She was playing in his hair, her fingers lingering on the back of his neck then working their way back to his crown, over and over, feeling him relax on top of her. 

"I missed you to Baby." It was the first term of endearment she spoke to him, it was soft and sweet and she liked it. It rolled off her tongue it felt nice. She felt him smile against her skin. He kissed the skin under his lips, licking it, tasting it. He could spend his whole life right there, against her, and be happy. Slowly he started moving his hips, giving light friction to the both of them, he felt Lilly shiver under him in the steaming water and grinned. He heard her stifle a moan and smiled. He rolled his hips again, hearing her gasp. He continued, slowly, en ought to turn on, not enough to get either of them too riled up. A slow torture.

He kissed the top of her breasts as her rolled against her again, his eyes moving to hers. The look she gave him searing. He took her nipple in his mouth and smiled at her, his tongue twirling around the hard nub. Loving the feel of her shivering under him, the sound of her gasps, her whimpers. His hand went to her other breast and he twirled the lonely nipple between his thumb and index finger. Her back arched, her breath caught and he was sure she was close to coming undone. Just like that. 

Sebastian moved his hand to her hip, keeping her down as his tongue continued working on her nipple, she was whining and whimpering, calling out his name, it was more then he could handle. He sat up against the opposite side of the tub, pulling her to him, straddling him, his hands on her back, holding her close, her hands back in his hair, her lips hot on his, he was so hard, she was so wet, he slipped in without needing to use his hand. The heat of the bath was nothing compared to the heat of her core and he sat there unmoving, his head against her collar bone, taking a breath.

He had barely caught his breath when he felt her move on top of him, riding him, slowly, this time it was him whimpering and gasping, as she stole a kiss and lightly bit on his lower lip. Though his Lilly was far from being an expert, she managed to undo him at every move, every roll of her hips, every kiss, every smile. He was a lost man. Lost in the feel of her, in the love of her. Lost. 

It was too much. To fast. He gently moved her off him and got out of the bath, picking her up he settled her on the side of the tub and towel dried her before carrying her to bed. He settled her in and went back for the wine, uncorking the bottle expertly with a corkscrew he had brought just for this occasion. He poured two glasses and settled in bed next to Lilly, pulling her against him as they savoured the drink. 

Tonight he wanted to take his time, one long bout of love making, followed by sleeping in, waking up in her arms then doing it all over again. That was the plan. 

They drank their wine, talking in whispered tones, it was intimate, it was sexy it was perfect. 

Sebastian took the last gulp of his wine and put his glass down, making his way over her body he dropped tiny kisses on her hips as he settled himself between her thighs, smiling, he latched onto her lower lips and sucked hungrily. The wine still in his mouth contrasting greatly with the warmth of his mouth and the searing heat of her core. His hands held her hips in place as she bucked in his mouth, calling out his name and mewling like a cat in heat. 

He made love to her with his mouth for what seemed like hours, slow, meticulous, making her pleasure rise and fall with every lick of his tongue, every suck of his lips. He played her like a musical instrument, making her moan and gasp and cry out on demand. She was breathless and sweating, writhing under him, bucking against his mouth, demanding more but begging him to stop. It was a wonderful mix of contradictions and he enjoyed every second of it. 

He had been rocking his hips into the mattress for a while now, keeping himself just the right amount of turned on. He wanted to be ready when she begged enough for him to finally give in and claim his prize. One last time he brought her to the brink, continuing his tongue play until she was lying still under him, completely spent. 

"I love you Sebastian, I love what you do to me, the way you make me feel." She rolled her eyes and sighed.

Grinning like a fool he licked his lips clean, making sure to catch her gaze as he did so, he was hungry for more. She smiled at him, languidly, relaxed, that well fucked look he loved so much. 

Slowly, peppering kisses on her hot skin, he made his way to her lips, kissing her with more passion then he though he could ever muster. He felt her legs spread for him and hook over his hips and ever so slowly he breached her, inch by slow inch, breathing through the pleasure, not wanting to loose it so soon after entering her. He bottomed out, leaning into her pelvis, resting his whole weight their, between her legs. And the sound she made was heaven. Something between a cry and a whisper, a whimper and a whine. He felt her shudder underneath him as she came undone, again, and Sebastian was proud. He had done this, brought so much pleasure to his Lilly that she made all those adorable sexy sounds. He made her cry out and whimper, calling out his name. It was him that made her respond like that, that made her come over and over, wether with his mouth or cock it didn't matter, he was making sure she would never want any other then him. 

Slowly he picked up the pace, finding a rhythm he knew he could keep for a while, She bucked against him a few times, giving up when she realized he would slow down every time she moved to speed him up. Instead she pulled him to her and kissed him. A perfect mix of lips tongue and moans. He was already root deep in her and still she managed to turn him on even more. He worked himself into her for a long while, slow and steady, deep and hard, just enough to keep the pleasure at bay for himself and his lover, taking his time, listening to the sounds she made, the words she said, telling him about her love for him, how he made her feel, how she never wanted this to end. And he did the same, his head buried in her neck, whispering of forever and perfection, love and promises. When he did reach his peak, it wasn't alone, he made sure to bring her along for the ride. He peaked agonizingly slow, it almost hurt. Seeing her come undone one last time was worth any pain in the world and he kept rolling his hips into her until they were both completely done, over stimulated and feeling the slight pang of over used muscles.

He let himself fall sideways next to his exhausted lover, reaching on the bedside table and grabbing a cigarette and lighter, pulling her against him he took a deep inhale and hummed at the rush it instantly gave him. Lilly was nestled against his chest, ear over his heart loving how the beat of his heart matched hers. She looked up at him through long eyelashes and he brought the cigarette to her lips, letting her breath deeply from it then bringing it back to his lips. His eye caught the alarm clock and he read the time, 3AM. He grinned, his master plan was coming to fruition, now to sleep, holding his lover tight, and wake up sometime later to do it all again. 

Putting out the cigarette he settled his head on the pillow, kissed Lilly's hair and closed his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another tidbit about Lilly and her man. Thanks to LokiLover14 for her help in reading and commenting and keeping me on the right track. You are AWESOME!

"You are eating like a person possessed." Sebastian commented sometime during dinner on Sunday. He was looking at her plate, her third refill and still, she was going back for another. 

"Yeah, I need to gain 12 pounds to fit into the category I want ." She said shrugging. Sebastian looked at her, confused. "I want to fight in the Cruiserweight class, and for that I need to weigh more."

"How much exactly." He had never asked her weigh, jut not something that mattered. He knew she was a lot heavier then she looked, he understood why, all that muscle. But he had never tried to guess. She looked at him tentatively, she seemed worried. 

"185" Lilly dug back into her plate, feeling her boyfriends eyes on her. He lingered, and she was to worried to glance at him. 

"You weigh 173 pounds?" He asked incredulous, still looking her over. "That's ... wow. I would have never guessed." He looked guilty for a second. "Not that it matters. You're healthy and gorgeous and you can pretty much kick my ass... so I'll just quit while I'm ahead." He said suddenly embarrassed. 

Lilly smiled, she felt good, she was healthy, she looked good, and she really had no reason to feel insecure simply because of a number. She shrugged it off and finished her plate, sitting back filling fuller then she had in months. 

"This whole UBER caloric diet is getting real old real fast." She said getting up and putting her plate in the dish washer. "I have another six hours training tomorrow... then we head out on Tuesday. Weighing in on Thursday.... " She huffed." it's going to be a nasty two weeks."

She felt him lean into her back, his arms coming around her waist, holding her lightly. Feeling his lips on her neck she hummed. 

"It'll be fine, you're used to this, it's two weeks of kicking ass and you will come out of it with a belt, I know you will." 

 

Midnight and Sebastian is alone in bed. They have to leave in less then four hours but in his mind that meant getting up an hour before, shower, clothes, breakfast and be off... not get up at midnight and start your work out routine in the living room while your loving, adoring reverend boyfriend is still sleeping alone in bed. He sighs and forces himself to get out of bed. He knows she's working out, he doesn't need to hear her or see her, she's been doing that for three nights now, and though it worries him, a bit, just like the rapid weight gain, he knows it's temporary. In a few weeks she'll be back training, regular hours and building down her body mass, until next year. ..... Maybe. 

He grabs his underwear and stretches, hoping maybe he can lure her to bed and have his way with her. He hasn't made love to her since Saturday and sleeping next to her without touching her... well it makes him ache. Looking down Sebastian smirks. The evidence of his pain is plain to see. 

Walking in the living room he expects to see Lilly doing push ups, or crunch ups or something, but instead, he stands there, surprised. Bundled up in a heavy comforter she sits on the couch eating ice cream form the carton and watching cartoons. Smiling brightly at him. Her hair is down, cascading over her shoulders, he knows she's only wearing her panties under there and suddenly, the tiredness of the early hour doesn't matter and Sebastian struts to her, his eyes locked on hers. 

He kisses her and the world changes, from a half asleep reality to a burning need, And its a perfect kiss, not that the other kisses they shared weren't perfect, but this one is.. more... and he revels in it. It's sweet and soft and promising and so sexy and he just cannot get enough, and when he hears her moan, feel her lean into him more, her hands in his hair, his arms come around her, and he just doesn't want to let go. EVER. 

Blindly, he reaches for the ice cream, sets it on the coffee table and picks her up in his arms. He will not make love to his woman on that couch. Not that they haven't already, but right now he wants to be in bed, on her, in her with her, close, so close. He kisses her still, laying her on the bed and following the motion, crawling over her, kissing her skin. He was right, just panties, the black ones, cotton, comfortable, and so damned sexy on her. His fingers skim her soft skin over her tight muscles and she purrs. So damned addicting. He does it again, and she purrs... this is fun. 

His fingers touch her, everywhere, and all Lilly can do is let him, it feels so good. So perfect. She missed this. Three days no sex and she's so damned needy. She purrs and moans and mewls. Lilly must be the luckiest woman on the planet , because she has a man that knows exactly what to do with her, and it's a man she loves and could never say no to. And she knows it could be over so quickly, but it's not and it's soft and sweet and so passionate, like his kisses and his touches, his body pushing and pulling into her, slick with sweat and saliva from his kisses. His blue eyes still locked on her, demanding to see her come apart, once, twice, until final she sees the eyes change, grow darker, loose focus, and she hears him, feels him, knows he's on the brink as she herself is sliding down a wave of pleasure made better by knowing he joined her. They kiss and they smile and hold each other. And it feels right. 

 

The flight is long and tedious, granted flying in a personal jet is far different then doing so in coach in a commercial liner, but it's still over twenty hours of flight with three pit stops and by the time they land in Hong Kong Sebastian is dead on his feet. They did rest, over ten hours, from London to New-Delhi, but still, now, he could sleep for days. He blames the jet lag, and the girlfriend that kept her hands down his pants most of the time he was trying to sleep. He smirks... well BLAME might be a big word... more like...... yeah, blame works. He nods to himself, grabs the travel bags and follows Lilly off the tarmac and into a waiting SUV. 

They were brought to the Galant Hotel, lead to the presidential suite, their luggage already brought up while Lilly was talking tot he manager. She had hardly slept at all and there she was smiling and joking, talking to people like she had known them all her life and being the sweetheart he knew and loved. 

Getting to their room Lilly walked in and stripped, not waiting to get to the bathroom,not waiting to get comfortable... nope the door closed behind the bell boy and the jeans came off, the shirt too, her bra followed and Lilly was on him like white on rice. It seems he was her own personal stress reliever, and he didn't mind one bit. 

She kissed him and it was languid, not aggressive like he thought it would be, no, she took her time, sliding her hands under his shirt, over his abs, his chest, tweaking his nipples, he moaned. She straddled him on the bed, grinding her hips and pushing herself against him, feeling him get hard, he let her do what she pleased, moaning against her lips, his hands on her waist thumbs making small circles against her hot skin. He was all hers, to with what she pleased. 

And please, she did.


End file.
